The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eryngium plant, botanically known as Eryngium planum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘EPTJ’.
The new Eryngium plant was discovered by the Inventors in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Rijswijk, The Netherlands, in April, 2007, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Eryngium planum ‘Paradise Jackpot’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,942. The new Eryngium plant was observed as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Paradise Jackpot’. The selection of this plant was based on its unique inflorescence form.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eryngium plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijswijk, The Netherlands since June, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Eryngium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.